<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Worry? We are fine. by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196450">Why Worry? We are fine.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan'>SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the end, we all bleed Green. [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bantering, Bickering, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Issues, Found Family, Gen, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Lantern Family (DCU), Legacy Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the stories about the events of Flash War spread across the caped community and the legacy heroes of the JSA start to worry about their legacies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alan Scott &amp; Kyle Rayner, Hal Jordan &amp; Alan Scott, Hal Jordan &amp; Kyle Rayner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the end, we all bleed Green. [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Worry? We are fine.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'So, you're telling us that Barry and Wally fought each other because Hunter Zolomon put them up to it?' Pat asked, staring at Jay while not being sure what to say.</p><p>'Yes, I am so disappointed' Jay replied and a silence fell in the hallway.</p><p>Courtney exchanged looks with Kendra and Jakeem, Hawkman shook his head in dismay with a sigh and atom smasher was watching the whole exchange with rising interest.</p><p>Ma and Karen walked past, ignoring everything.</p><p>'At least the lanterns don't do that' Ma then pointed out with an mischievous smile. 'I hope'.</p><p>The whole hallway fell silent and was staring at Alan who had been staring into the nothingness for exactly the whole time.</p><p>'You okay there, bud?' Ted asked while the lantern snapped back into reality and recalled what the conservation was about.</p><p>'If you excuse me, I have something to do' he had said, flashing an faked smile at the others and walking out ,while muttering something underneath his breath.</p>
<hr/><p> <strong>Later - Space. </strong></p>
<hr/><p>'So, let me get this straight.... You flew across space, for checking up on us??' Kyle summarized, not sure if he should believe it or not.</p><p>'Yes, can't I just check up on family?' Alan retorted and winced. Too defensive, too sharp.</p><p>'Sure.... It is not because someone told you what happened between Barry and Wally, hmm?' Kyle said, dryly and with a hint of sarcasm.</p><p>'No,no. Of course not' Alan defended.</p><p>'You are awfully defensive today, what's up?' Hal remarked and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow with an curious expression.</p><p>
  <em>Damn, why are these two so freaking perceptive?</em>
</p><p>'Let me guess, this about what happened between the two flashes'.</p><p>'Definitely that or that one prank we pulled on batman' Kyle muttered.</p><p>'Wait wh- you pulled a prank on batman??' Alan hissed, staring at both Lanterns who exchanged smug expressions.</p><p>'Definitely not about the prank' Kyle shrugged.</p><p>Then an uncomfortable silence fell between the three of them.</p><p>'Okay, but first of all... I will not turn out of free will against my friends and family' Hal snapped, more because he was offended than angry. 'You should know that. You out of all people who had seen me at that point in the past'.</p><p>'Second of all, did you know that people who have been possessed by an space entity get some kind of resistance against possession and mind control to some level?' he continued.</p><p>'Same here' Kyle chimed in. 'Also, people might need to put lots of effort in putting one of us against the whole family. Since we are stubborn and hard headed like every other ringbearer in the corps'.</p><p>'So in other words, don't worry about us. We won't turn against each other because some imp or other person was whispering in our ears' Kyle concluded. 'We will be fine'.</p><p>'You can't say that for sure' Alan replied and stared at the two Gl's. 'We cannot see what tomorrow brings, maybe some entity will possess one of you again'. </p><p>'Nope, we can't' Hal said, flashing an crooked grin at Alan and shrugging. 'But that makes life more challenging, doesn't it?'.</p><p>'Yeah, even though I question the quality of our friendship' Kyle added, smirking at the other who elbowed him in his ribs. </p><p>'Says the crazy one who tried to absorb all these entities'.</p><p>'And you died several times. Like dude, you're not a cat and you definitely don't have nine lives'. </p><p>'I thanked you for saving my ass, didn't I?'.</p><p>'Yes, you did. But you literally died a few months ago in a battle with supermans evil twin'.</p><p>'I was busy fighting myself, it was weird'.</p><p>'What the heck'. </p><p>'Exactly my thoughts, I thought I was high on those sedatives Sora uses'.</p><p>'What did I tell you about dying?' Alan asked and glared at both Lanterns who shuffled uncomfortably. </p><p>'Not to die??' Kyle asked.</p><p>'And what happened?'.</p><p>'I died, several times' Hal replied. 'Okay, but I got resurrected'.</p><p>'Please don't do that again'.</p><p>'Says the guy who gets stabbed every week in the same way as count Dracula'.</p><p>'Cheap shot'.</p><p>'What? He has a point' Kyle shrugged.</p><p>'Why are you like this?'.</p><p>Both of them shrugged in response. </p><p>'We do not have a logical answer to this question' Hal added. 'We just have to stick together and watch out for the other, right?'. </p><p>'After all, it's what family does'.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>